Smile
by Sal The Happs Dude T3T
Summary: Kaito never really smiled, with the exception of when he was with Len or Gakupo, and unfortunately, a new GIRL (and, oh, how he disliked them) is going to join the group. Nobody, especially Kaito, thought that she could actually turn the frown on his face into a smile. Could she? Maybe not. Rated T because I always rate my stories T for some reason. T3T OH GOD, THE GENRE—
1. Chapter 1

**Sal: Hello, people! I just wonder why I like to write at night. One more minute to one in the morning! Like usual, lots of dialogues. I like them, 'kay? Oh, and sorry for mistakes, I'm too lazy to check. AND OH FERMENTED UGLY DEODORANTS, THIS IS ROMANCE-GENRED STORY. ARGH. I NEVER WANTED TO WRITE ONE, BUT LOOK AT WHAT FANFICTION HAS DONE TO ME! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—**

* * *

Kaito woke up with a start and yawned. Why was _he _supposed to help? He was only doing errands, anyway. Running around, getting stuff. Being called to do this, that.

The previous night, he, along with Rin, Len, Gakupo, Miku, Meiko and Gumi, had to clean up the house a little. Their reason? Someone new would come to join them, and they wanted to make the house welcoming to her (more like everyone with the exception of Kaito, since he didn't really care about how neat the house was). But they could've tried to do it earlier, anyway. Talk about last-minute activities…

Someone mentioned that a girl with pink hair would be joining the group. Che. Not like that really mattered to him, anyway.

Hopefully she would keep her distance not bother him as much as the other girls did.

A few knocks could be heard at the door. Kaito didn't say anything and just stared at the door, as if doing that would make the annoying knocking stop.

"Good morning, Aisu-san! It's Gaku!"

Kaito winced at the name Gakupo called him. He liked ice cream, but that doesn't mean that he had to earn that nickname. And not like he didn't know that it was Gakupo, anyway. You could just tell by his voice. He had the lowest in the group.

Kaito didn't want to answer because he wanted to go back to sleep, but Gakupo was Gakupo, the closest to him along with Len, so…

"… Come in."

Gakupo opened the door with a big smile in his face while holding a basket filled with eggplants that probably weighed five kilos. But at the moment Gakupo saw Kaito, his smiled was diminished and his arms drooped. He looked disbelievingly at the blue-haired dude and sat on the unkept bed next to Kaito.

"Aww, come on, Kaito! You could just try to smile a little more, right? Stop being so depressing!"

Kaito, however, continued to keep his straight face. Gakupo sighed and took out an eggplant from the basket, which was placed next to Gakupo.

"Want one?" Gakupo asked, handing an eggplant to Kaito.

Kaito reluctantly took it, and at that moment, there were a series of light knocks on the door.

Kaito lazily got up to open the door.

"Hey, Len."

Gakupo frowned and stared at Kaito's back with a dramatic upset expression.

"Why did you open the door for _him_, and not me? He isn't even holding anything, while I had to hold _this_!" Gakupo whined, pointing at the eggplant-filled basket. "And I opened the door by _my_self!"

"It's your fault for bothering to bring that up into my room, anyway." Kaito looked back at Gakupo while Len was trying to push Gakupo off Kaito's bed so he could make the bed and allowed a little corner off his mouth to go up.

"Gakupo, can you please move?" Len pleaded. Gakupo shifted a bit, giving Len a face. Len huffed. "That doesn't make much of a difference, Gaku. I need to make the BED."

Gakupo just pouted, hugged the basket and got up, allowing Len to do his desired activity.

Kaito gave them a tiny smile. But it turned into a frown when he heard footsteps outside.

"She's here, guys!" Meiko could be heard shouting from outside.

Kaito grumbled about not eating breakfast while Gakupo gave him a face saying 'that eggplant was breakfast!'

Len handed Kaito a banana.

"Thanks."

Len smiled at Kaito before opening the door and going out.

"Hey! What about that eggplant I had so generously given you just now?"

Kaito looked at him with his usual straight face and lazily pointed to the bed. There laid a pitiful purple object, known as… an eggplant.

"That's so mean!"

Gakupo ran to the eggplant, carefully laid it into the eggplant-smelling (and still eggplant-filled) basket and stuck his tongue out playfully at the bluenette before running off. Kaito almost grinned, but Meiko was standing right outside, and the door was opened, so he didn't.

"Get ready quickly, okay? We need to welcome her properly," Meiko said nicely. Kaito just glared at her. She sighed and left, closing the door, wondering why he had such mood swings. She could have sworn he was almost smiling just now.

Kaito slumped back onto his now a lot-neater-than-before bed. Man, he still didn't change his clothes yet. Nor did he shower. Nor did he comb his hair—

He fell back onto the soft confy bed, bouncing a little because of the springs in it, making it a little messier. All he wanted to do was sleep. He could care less of what that new girl would think. That would make her try to avoid him, right? That's just what he wanted.

He never really liked the female side of the species, anyway.

* * *

**Sal: *fanning himself lazily* Wow, I just gave ladies a really rude name. I'm really sorry, but I think it reflects on Kaito's dislike. DON'T ASK ME WHY, IT RANDOMLY POPPED UP AT A TIME I WAS ACTUALLY USING MY LAPTOP. TO PREVENT MY BRAIN FROM EXPLODING FROM SO MANY IDEAS FOR STORIES, I WROTE THIS. Don't kill me! Please!**

**I know I suck, don't need to tell me that. Thank you for reading.**

**24/25 June 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sal: Thank you for moving on to the second chapter of the lame story written lamely by the lame author, Sal! I am not experienced, since my experience only comes from reading romance fanfiction. Not my fault that fanfiction made me like this. NOT MEH FAULT. Sorry for being lame. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. At least it's a little past eleven at night instead of half-past twelve in the morning.**

* * *

Kaito ate the banana, threw the peel in the bin and stayed on the bed, the upper half on it, the lower half not, for a few minutes. To his dismay, the door opened up, revealing _the_ _unwanted_.

It was that new pink-haired girl.

Kaito proceeded to bring his legs up onto the bed and turned to face the wall instead of the door.

It was true; she really did have nice flowing pink hair. She was disturbingly very pretty, though. Not like Kaito cared, because he didn't want to talk to any _female_, let alone _that girl._

"Hello there! I'm Luka Megurine, nice to meet you!"

She beamed and gave a little bow. Kaito just ignored that and continued to stare at the plain wall, hoping that she would just get out of his room immediately. However, she continued to stay in her position, somewhat in the room, and somewhat out.

"Do you mind if I enter? It's a little hard to speak to you like this."

Kaito didn't reply. Luka casually walked in and sat on the edge of Kaito's bed. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Kaito turned his head and glared at her, asking her in a very curt way. She just eyed the room with the graceful smile on her face.

"Nice room you have. There're lots of ice cream-related things here. I'm surprised that you don't keep a mini-fridge to store ice cream in here."

Kaito gritted his teeth. Oh, so now she was ignoring him. Luka noticed that he was irritated and shrugged.

"Hey, you didn't reply just now."

Kaito sighed and got up, annoyed. "Just what do you want?"

Luka smiled kindly at him and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Luka! I hope we'll be good friends!"

Good friends? Kaito didn't even want to be friends with her.

Kaito glared at the soft hand that was held out in front of him. It stayed like that for five minutes.

"… You're really that anti-social, huh."

Kaito was expecting her to put her hand down and leave. But she still sat there, her hand held out, smiling at him.

He realized that he wasn't glaring at the hand anymore. He was glaring at her. She, however, didn't even flinch under his gaze.

"I would really appreciate it if you got out of my room. Can you leave?"

Luka still held out her hand but didn't say a word.

"Didn't you hear me? I just asked you to get out of my room and leave me alone."

"I am not moving."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're being mean."

"And you're being annoying."

"It's not my fault for being annoying to you if you're going to be mean to me."

"This is MY room."

"I just came here to know more about you because I heard that there were seven members, but there were only six people, excluding me, in the living room. I thought you must be pretty lonely, you know."

"And now I want you to leave." If being rude to her would make her leave, he wouldn't mind doing it.

"I am not leaving until you at least tell me your name. I already told you mine."

"… You should just ask someone else. I'm not in the mood for introductions."

"And since I'm as lazy as you are, I am not going to get out, so I can't ask someone else."

Kaito let out an annoyed groan.

"Fine, but after that, you WILL leave this room, right?"

"Yup, since you really want me to."

Kaito kept his glare at her. He's been doing that to her a lot. Why didn't it affect her like he wanted it to?

"… It's Kaito. Kaito Shion."

Luka nodded in acknowledgement, and to Kaito's delight (even though he still kept his annoyed face), she put her hand down and stood up to leave. Before closing the door, she playfully looked back and waved.

"Cute ice cream-designed PJs you have, Kaito-san!"

The door was shut before Kaito's ice cream-designed pillow could hit Luka. He fell back onto his bed and grated in an extremely irritated way. He covered his eyes with his hand and kind of went to somewhat squish his face.

Oh yeah, right. He still didn't get changed yet. He finally found a reason as to why he shouldn't be too lazy to change out of his pajamas. After some time, he got up to brush his teeth. If he couldn't decide what to do first, he wouldn't. And brushing his teeth was the first thing that popped up.

Oh wait, there was changing clothes. But he should comb up his hair or it'll look like a tangled blue mop. But shouldn't he make the bed first? Messy. Maybe eating ice cream would be a better first choice. That's the thing he enjoyed most. But it's what he wanted, not needed.

It was going to take him some time to finally decide what to do.

* * *

**Sal: Hey, dudes. Thanks for reading this horrendous story.**

**To, uh, PinkSweets14-san, thank you for being my first reviewer for this story so quickly! I just posted it that day! (which is today in the really early morning) Doctors aren't needed, thank you for caring. I knew someone would tell me that Kaito was kinda different from some other Kaitos. Eheheh... heh... heh.**

**Ah well. Good night to meh wonderful readers! :D Argh, I need to pee...**

**June 25 2013**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sal: Aww, thank you for your wonderful reviews, PinkSweets14-san (it's like I'm switching the characters of Kaito and Luka from your great story 'Such A Distraction!' :P), xNeKokoro-san, Silver Yowane-san and Twins-Chan-san! They're greatly appreciated by this lame guy (... me)! I didn't expect five reviews after two chapters! (Yes, I'm that lame.) But you kind people are making me afraid of disappointing you more than I felt! Thank you! I think this is a bit disappointing but I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much! QAQ**

* * *

After an hour of deciding and finally doing something, Kaito finally completed his tasks.

Ooh, it was finally lunch time.

Kaito was kind of hungry, so he was looking forward to lunch. He was almost skipping there, but then there would be _fe_males there, and that was enough to make him drag his feet to the table. While climbing down the first of the twenty-stepped staircase, it hit him.

Ah, that girl would be there. Looks like he was going to have to eat in his room to avoid the girls. He was always doing that whenever the girls came to eat. He would only eat at the dining table if no female was there. Or even if only none was in the room. The group would most probably have to eat together, since there was someone new.

He would need to get his food fast and go back to his room to avoid being spotted and dragged to the dining table (by Gakupo and Len) with the others and forced to eat with them. He didn't mind the guys, it's just that… the others…

He raced to the kitchen and grabbed a few things while Meiko, the cook for that day, was busy with chatting with Luka after she was done with cooking. Good. No one spotted him and he climbed up the wooden stairs, somewhat pleased that he could eat in peace.

At least that was what he thought.

He was about to pick up his chopsticks when the door flew open (still intact, or Kaito would have fainted from lack of privacy. No worries).

"Hello! I'm here again! Sorry to bother you, but I noticed that you appeared to be _taking _some food from the kitchen to eat here in solitude instead of with the others!"

What _is _with this girl? Normally, the other girls would just ignore him like he wanted them to. Luka, however, to his disappointment, was an exception.

So she saw him. Great. Just great. Like before, she would probably pester him to needless things like intros to death.

"So this is how you look like normally when you're not in your nightwear?" Luka asked with a cheeky smile. See? Needless things.

Kaito suddenly had the urge to jump out of the window. Except that the food looked tasty and it would be wasted, dropped all over the floor, after he did and he would have to clean it up with a broken leg. So he didn't, and just stared at her coldly.

"Still being a sour puss?"

What, is annoying him becoming her hobby? No thanks. The group had too many females for comfort. One already was bad enough for him. There were three guys and now five girls in the group, thanks to Luka for adding one more girl in the group. And she was bothering him a lot when it's only the first day.

Luka smiled and did something he didn't expect her to do. She walked to him, still smiling, and it turned into a slightly mischievous grin when she suddenly snatched the plate from Kaito's hands, which weren't holding tightly to the plate, since he didn't think she would do that, and she skipped out cheerfully.

"You're not eating lunch unless you eat with us~!" she chirped from outside of the room. She left the door widely open and could be heard climbing down the stairs.

Kaito stared at the door, eyes a little wide from shock, brain processing the information it had just received.

Wait, she wanted him to eat with them?! No! He wouldn't, with those disgusting creatures sitting on the chairs around the tabl—

His stomach growled. Damn it. He was hungry. Really hungry. One banana and five tubs of ice cream weren't enough. But he would rather starve than eat with them.

Then suddenly, Len came in.

"Hey, Kaito, why aren't you coming down to eat with us?"

Kaito stared at him (somehow with his usual poker face), hoping Len wouldn't drag him downstairs. Then a certain purple-haired guy came into the ice cream-lover's room.

"Everybody's going to start eating! Let's go, Kaito!"

Gakupo and Len then did one of the last things he wanted them to do: Drag him down to eat with the others.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO."

"Aww, come on, why not?" Gakupo whined.

"You need to eat, Kaito," Len said.

"I'm not hungry."

Then, as if his stomach hated him, it grumbled loudly.

"You are!" Gakupo yelled friskily, grabbing Kaito's arm. "Don't lie to us!"

"Okay, so I am. But I. Am. Not. Going. To. Eat. With—

"You ARE going to," Len said, grabbing Kaito's other arm.

Oh, God, why does everyone want to be so cruel to him now?

After much struggling from both sides, they managed to put Kaito down onto a chair before proceeding to their places. Kaito looked at the plate before him. It looked like the one he held before Luka snatched it away. Eh. So she put it there, huh. It looked neater, at least.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone (minus Kaito) said merrily.

Everybody kept a happy atmosphere, laughing, smiling, talking... Everyone except Kaito. He just stared at the food with a deadpan face and ate them quickly. Then Luka glanced at him and gave him a grin for some reason.

_Oh yes, your teeth are very white. I can see that. You don't have to keep on showing them to me._

Luka had finished eating less than an hour later, and went to explore the rest of the house with Meiko's guidance. It would have been considered rude to leave the table when others had not finished eating yet, but she had a reason. If she stayed, it would probably take two to three days to complete the tour. That's how big their house+garden+pool+other stuff really was.

A few minutes later, Kaito was done eating. Finally. He stood up to go to the kitchen to put his plates into the sink for washing. Then something unanticipated happened. Miku stood up too, a little too forcefully, and yelled at Kaito.

"What is WRONG with you? Why are you being such an ass?!"

Kaito seriously didn't expect that. Miku always seemed to be kind to everyone. Then suddenly, she calls someone that. He looked at her with a slightly shocked expression, but managed to keep a straight face after that.

"Glaring at everyone! Then giving Megurine-san a face that said that she wasn't welcome here, but she is! Megurine-san could leave just after today thanks to you, you know!"

"Yeah! What did she do to you? Nothing!" Rin added, standing up as well.

"And she's a really fun person! Why are you so unappreciative?!" Gumi said, doing the same thing as Rin, slamming her hands on the table, making plates jump up.

Kaito held on the edges of the plate tighter. So now they're going to take it out on him? Why not just stop bothering him? It wasn't his fault Luka decided to bother him. She should've just stayed away!

But… he felt… strangely slightly bad. Slightly. Just slightly.

"Well, why don't you people stop bothering me?!" Kaito yelled. "I never asked for your 'kindness'!"

"We're just being nice!" Gumi shouted. "We weren't trying to bother you! Maybe you're too dumb to notice!"

"We could just give up on you all together!" Miku cried furiously.

"Hey, guys…" Len said, trying to calm the four of them down. "I don't think you should…"

"It isn't nice for Luka to see this on her first day," Gakupo said, also trying to stop the argument.

"Thank you very much, everyone!"

All heads turned to the pink-haired lady in shock. Ah, so she saw it…

She walked over to Kaito and patted him on the back, making him flinch.

"He just needs to think about it a little. I guess he isn't used to this. I think it's a bit too unreasonable to blame him for how he behaves right now." Luka gave Kaito a reassuring face.

Why?

Kaito couldn't take it. Why can't she just stop talking to him as if they were friends? Being so kind to him despite what he did? Why couldn't she stay away like the others? Like he wanted her to? She was… she was… just too…

Kaito slapped her hand away and stormed to the kitchen, throwing his dishes into the sink before going to up his room. He didn't care what the others would think! He would just sleep. Eat some ice cream. Punch the wall. Kick his bed. Anything! He wasn't going down there again.

The feeling of regret finally sank into him for doing that to her, even when she was defending him. Even after being rude and not welcoming her.

Wait, what? He was feeling bad? No, he wasn't! Him, feeling bad for a girl like her? That's impossible!

Or so he thought.

Despite thinking all that, he couldn't help the feeling of guilt for doing something so wrong to someone so compassionate. Yes, it was true. He really was feeling bad for someone like her – someone so forgiving. He…

He would have to find a way to apologise to her. Somehow.

* * *

**Sal: It's always hard for me to write stories very well. GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN! I'm SORRY! Especially stuff like this. Sorry for being so suckish.**

**Don't blame me for writing about my business at the end. It just seems to come when I just finish writing something. Thank you for reading! "slaps himself out of embarrassment for writing this story*I'm so afraid to post this... but here goes nothing.**

**I need to poo now. Eheheh. Good night, people! :D**

**26 June 2013**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sal: I apologise to all readers for making you read such an amateur-ish story. I apologise for being random. I really do. Because things are starting to not make any sense and I am experiencing difficulties in writing this to make it good. Also, this story is a little bit rushed. I'm really sorry. I am so very sorry.**

* * *

He sat on the bed to think. With his arms hugging the pillow he tried throwing at Luka and failed, he closed his eyes.

Maybe he could offer her some ice cream? Ice cream is awesome. But… that would mean he would have to go down _there _to get to the kitchen. Luka was right. Probably he should have gotten a mini-fridge to store ice cream. So that idea wouldn't be good. Maybe Luka might come up to visit his room again and he could apologise? There was a low chance of that happening. Meiko would still be showing her around.

It was frustrating. He had already discarded 13 ideas. Why was he thinking so much? Maybe he should stop for a while. He lay down on the bed and sighed. He put his hand in front of his face, glaring at them.

_You stupid things made me hit her arm away. Great._

He smirked. It was stupid of him to call his hands stupid. It was his fault for making them do it.

Then he dropped his hands on his face. Now he had to continue thinking of a way to apologise.

_Sorry for calling you stupid, hands. It's my fault. I'm the one who's stupid. Sorry._

_"I'm sorry, Luka."_

"It's alright, Kaito-san!"

Surprised electric-blue eyes met warm teal ones.

Luka was bending down, her face a few inches above his. He was about to sit up from shock, but that would mean his face colliding with hers. Then something undesirable might have happened. *coughs* So he didn't.

"E-eh?! When did you come—"

"Since a minute ago! You didn't reply when I knocked, so I just stepped in. Didn't you hear the door open?"

So… she really did come to visit him. Then there was silence before Kaito spoke softly.

"… You heard me?"

"Of course I did! I don't read minds!" Then Luka stood up straight. Then she glanced at him in a (playful) superior way. "I never thought you would actually apologise!"

Kaito, being Kaito, regained his composure and stared at her with a straight face. "I didn't. I just thought about it."

"Yeah, yeah. I just saw you laying down there covering your eyes with the back of your hand and walked up to you. Then you went—" Luka put the back of her wrist on her forehead in a dramatic fashion and continued in a slightly mocking way (to sound a little lower), "—'Oh, I'm so sorry, Luka'!"

"I did not sound as irritating and idiotic as you did."

Luka ignored him. "Oh, and you called me 'Luka'! I guess that means we're friends now!"

_Oh, Kami-sama, did I really do that? Dammit. Now she's going to make such assumptions._

"No, we are not friends. Just mere acquaintances… lady."

"Oh, so now you're calling me 'lady', eh? That's mean."

"That's because I am mean."

"I agree." Then she turned her head to face Meiko. "Hey, Meiko-san! Let's continue our great journey!"

Meiko smiled and stopped leaning on door. "Okay."

Wait, was Meiko there the whole time? That would mean… she heard everything, right?

"So you're not as unpleasant as I thought you were," Meiko said with a small grin before turning to leave.

He then heard Meiko suggesting that he had multiple personality disorder, and after hearing a playful hit from Luka, he heard Meiko laughing and saying that it was just a joke. Their voices slowly became inaudible as they went further away.

And it only took one 'sorry' to fix it up.

Kaito stared at the door with wide eyes and after that he mentally cursed himself.

_Great, now you've got people thinking you're nicer and then they talk to you and bother you and… argh! I might really have a mild version of MPD that remembers everything! Bah!_

"Dammit, Luka, you—" he muttered under his breath and stopped himself when he realized what he called her. "Che!"

Wow. She was really that close so early, huh.

Well, she was really persistent. And really forgiving; it only took one 'sorry' to fix it up. Also very caring and… had a wonderful blissful voice… and a reassuring smile…

Just like her.

"You're not… going to suffer like she did… because of me… right?"

* * *

**Sal: I hope I did not disappoint you too much. If you would like to criticise me when you review, I really hope it is constructive. I don't want to be afraid of disappointing all my wonderful readers by making you read such suckish stories that rush about and not make sense every time I'm about to update. I'm really like that. If I don't improve I might just discontinue this, even though it has just started, because my fear. I don't want to dissatisfy my awesome readers. I hope you can give me a few pointers for my flaws, and I am one of those people with a lot of flaws.**

***coughs***

**Eheheh. With all the seriousness being said, I do apologise for errors, senseless things, and over-random things in this story. I suck, as usual, and I hope you do NOT excuse my lameness and help me become less suck-ish. Ah well. Finally, there is a chapter where I don't feel like doing any 'business' at the end. Eh. **

**Uh... truth is... I never plan anything out and just write. Is that bad? I don't know. I don't even know the plot stably. So sometimes things might pop out, seemingly out of nowhere, or I tend to forget things, so some important details might be lacking. These are but a few flaws I have. A FEW. ONLY A FEW. I have lots more. So I really appreciate if you help. Feedback is valued. Constructive critism is also valued. **

**Thank you for reading! If you want disclaimers, I have them in my profile, because I am too lazy (... another flaw) to remember and write it in every chapter in every story. I am sorry. Really. Even more sorry than this Kaito was.**

**And I have three more days to live. School's coming. Must finish work. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.**

**27 June 2013**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sal: Uh, like usual, this is pretty lame, and there's a lot of dialogues, because I love them. Dialogues, I mean. So, the realisation which I have predicted to have that meh SIBLINGS read this story makes me want to bang my head into the wall. Yes. But I don't, because the wall would be hurt for no reason because of me. I also don't know why I continue writing this when I have more stories uncompleted. Eh. Since the holidays has ended, I can't write as often. I apologise, xNeKokoro-san. I really want to commence the head banging on table session, but I couldn't do it with you. QAQ Sorry. Now, sit back, prepare yourself, and I hope you don't bang your head on the table due to overwhelming lameness from this story.**

* * *

_"Hello! Do you mind if I ask what you're doing here? It's raining pretty heavily, you know. Shouldn't you have brought an umbrella with you?"_

_He didn't take his eyes off the grey and damp ground, which then had a pair of brown boots with pale legs 'sprouting' out from them, disrupting the dullness of it all._

_"Hey."_

_She crouched down. In her hand was a light blue umbrella with ice cream designs on it. His puffy eyes looked up into her warm eyes. She smiled gently at him._

_"Tell me what's wrong. You were crying just now, right? I can help."_

_As tiny droplets of water pelted down on the umbrella, he studied her face. She made it sound as if he had to tell her. Like she would really help him._

_Why should he tell her? Why were those horrid females even created on this world in the first place? They only do horrible things._

_His mother left his father and him when he was quite young. His father always came home drunk after that. Kaito would always try to hide in his room to avoid getting unreasonable beatings from his father. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't. Before his mother left, his parents were always arguing._

_And then there were the girls in the neighbourhood. They were sometimes whispering to each other about something bad about him, sometimes bullying him. Doing mean things to him, even though he pleaded so many times for them to stop._

_They all treated him badly for no reason; it was as if they didn't have a brain._

_And then there was a girl looking at him with a kind face. Should he trust her? He was beginning to doubt her gender. She was too kind to be a girl. But she really was one._

_Maybe she was just acting? Maybe she would use the information as an advantage? He decided to continue staring at her and see what happened next._

_"You can trust me! Or do I look too intimidating? Don't worry, I'm a real lady!"_

_'A real lady', she said. If she really was one, he wouldn't trust her. She looked at him with a concerned face._

_"But it's all right if you don't trust me. Trust is a bit hard to find these days."_

_She looked around, then turned back to him, smiling reassuringly._

_"Just so you know, I'm not going to eat you up or anything!"_

_"… I know, because that would be cannibalism."_

_She looked at him, an expression of surprise and happiness on her face. It was barely audible, but she knew he said something._

_"Okay, problems later, then. First, introduction! What's your name?"_

_She held out her free hand. He looked at it, then at her. She seemed…_

_Trustable._

_He would trust her a bit. Just a bit._

_"I… I'm… My… name is…"_

"Aisu-san-chan-gan-ban-dan—!"

"Don't call him that, Gaku! Doing that wouldn't wake him up!"

"That's why I had prepared a wonderful basket of eggplants!"

"To do what, stuff them into his mouth?"

"… Hmm, no, that wasn't what I had in mind! But, maybe we'll try it ou—!"

"NO! You aren't doing that!"

"Then why did you suggest that, Ba-chan?"

"What did you call me?!"

"No, that wasn't what I meant! I got it from 'banana'!"

"… Uh, o…kay… let's just focus on waking Kaito up."

"Okay, now let us commence Operation Waking-Kaito-Up-From-His-Slumber-By-Using-The-Awes ome-Methods-Of-The-Eggplant-Master!"

"What kind of ridiculous name is tha— Wait, what on Earth are you doing?"

"Method 1: Dumping all the eggplants in the basket on Kaito!"

"How would that help?! Kaito wouldn't like it!"

Kaito felt like a waterfall had fallen on him. He groaned and sighed irritably. "What?"

"See?" Gakupo had a look of triumph on his face. "It worked!"

The first thing Kaito registered was him being covered in horrible purple beings and reflexively got up and threw them off.

"Hey! That was mean, Kaito!"

"See? I told you he wouldn't like it!"

Kaito looked at them with slight confusion in his face (because mostly, it was annoyed).

"What were you doing?" Kaito asked sharply.

"Oh! We were trying to wake you up after we found you asleep some time after Luka and Meiko left your room!" Gakupo exclaimed, ignoring the curt aspect of his tone. "And, oh, I thought you were dead!"

Len barely successfully stopped himself from snorting from Gakupo's over-dramatic ways.

"And waking me up by dumping a pile of _those things _on me?"

"Why are you so meanies?!" Gakupo gasped dramatically.

"Uh, are you sure you're using that word correctly, Gaku?" Len asked.

"Eggplant doesn't forgive you!" Gakupo said, hugging a few eggplants.

Kaito however wasn't listening. He sighed sadly, thinking about his dream… his memory. No. Stop it.

"Oh, it's okay, eggplants will forgive you! Don't be sad!"

"Why would I be sad about such a thing?" Kaito said flatly.

"That was such a cruel thing to say, Kaito! And to think that eggplants would generously forgive you is unthinkable!"

"But… you already thought about it because it supposedly 'already happened' (… eggplants… don't actually forgive), right, Gaku?" Len asked innocently.

But Gakupo just ignored that and changed the subject. "Hey, Kaito! Why were you so meanies to Luka-san just now?"

_Oh, great. You really had to ask me that._

Kaito sighed irritably again. He's been doing that a lot lately. Oh, yes. He's always been doing that.

"I don't know. Probably because of my genetically modified MPD."

"What does MPD mean?" Gakupo tilted his head a bit and asked, then thought a bit for a few seconds and then said, "Macho Pedophile Dies?"

Kaito smacked Gakupo at the back of his head, to which Gakupo responded with an 'ouch!' and clutched the painful spot.

"Are you saying I am one?! What the heck is a genetically modified 'Macho Pedophile Dies', anyway?!"

Len smiled nervously, trying to calm Kaito down. Then Len turned his head to look at Gakupo.

"It stands for 'Multiple Personality Disorder', Gaku. It's also known as 'DID'."

"What's 'DID'? 'Darn(,) I(')m Dead'?"

"How the heck did you manage to create such stupidity out of this letters?" Kaito was saying the word 'heck' too much. Ah well. Nobody really cared, anyway. "And do I look dead to you? Len said that 'MPD' is also known as 'DID'. At least make their meanings similar!"

Len giggled a bit. "It means 'Dissociative Identity Disorder', Gaku."

Gakupo blinked at him a few times before replying with an 'oh'. Then Gakupo immediately turned to Kaito.

"So, back to the question I just asked just now…"

Kaito slumped his back against the wall next to his bed. _He just had to ask again…_

"Didn't I say so just now?"

Gakupo stared at him. "You did? Oh, you did!"

Kaito sighed and looked out of the window, and the sight of some random lady immediately made him look back into the room.

"Oh, yeah, Kaito! Apologise to eggplants!"

Kaito, however, wasn't listening to Gakupo's random cries. He was just, well, thinking.

Or kind of 'remembering'.

_"Ran away again, eh?"_

_He leaned his back on the tree and didn't reply._

_"Ah, well. If you have any problems you feel like telling me, just do it, 'kay? I'm always there for you."_

_He blinked at her in surprise a few times before cracking a small smile._

_"Thank you, Run*…"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"… It's nothing."_

"KAITO! SPEAK TO ME! NOOOO! WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY BECOME BRAIN-DEAD?! WHY?! YOU WERE MY BEST FR—"

"Shut up, Gakupo! You don't have to yell! I'm not brain-dead!"

"Gaku…" Len facepalmed. Gakupo was so dramatic at times.

So after some chatting(, yelling, and hitting Gakupo), Len and Gakupo went out to get some snacks (or fruits, to be more precise). Kaito stayed on the bed for a while. Then, after the idea popped up in his head, he dug his hand under the bed (where he keeps some (more like a lot of) stuff. Don't ask me why.) and took out a book, which was actually papers stuck together to look somewhat like a book.

**_Flavoured Ice Cream_**

**_Written and illustrated by Aisu =_= and Run-run :D !*_**

Yes, they made it together. It was when they were both ten. Kaito flipped open the book.

_There was once a boy named Ka(it was cancelled)ka._

_'Kaka''s a stupid name._

_Well, you didn't let me use your name. :P It's your fault for cancelling it._

Kaito remembered that time. They would write things on the book even though it wasn't supposed to be there.

_He loooooooved ice cr(the rest was cancelled) tunas!_

_And what a random thing 'ice cr-tunas' are._

_Like I said, not my fault you cancelled them. :PP_

_Wow, you have two tongues. T_T_

_True. :PPP Now I have three! :PPPP_

Kaito immediately closed the book and shoved it under the bed when he heard footsteps outside.

"EEEEHH! THERE WEREN'T ANYMORE EGGPLANTS!"

"You don't have to yell, Gaku! Besides, you already took all we had and wasted them by pouring them all over Kaito!"

They were arguing all the way to Kaito's room and stopped when they saw Kaito look at them with half-closed eyes, showing slight annoyance. Then, suddenly…

_The bloody knife, clutched in the slender fingers of that wicked woman._

Kaito shook his head, trying to clear of that memory. _Not now._

And Gakupo helped by jumping onto him and wailing to nothing in particular, as if it would make God let eggplants rain down on them instead of water.

Kaito sighed sadly, pushing the _purple thing_ of him.

_I just had to run away._

* * *

**Sal: Uh, sorry for being suckish. I thank you for all those who supported me, ****PinkSweets14-san, ****xNeKokoro-san, ****keitanaka-san, ****Twins-Chan-san, ****SoraNoFuyu-san, ****Silver Yowane-san, ****MizuneMinamiki-san, ****A Crazy Moron-nii-san, and non-authors on this site, ****Ne-san****... Forgot d initial-nee-san (Isn't it SNWDM?) and ****juju-san and others! (If the name that you used to review isn't here, means that you didn't review before this :D).**

**I really appreciate your reviews! I apologise for excessive randomness and stupidity.**

*** NOT PRONOUNCED AS "The ice cream is _run_ning away from the army of man-eating eggplants". It's pronounced as '_roon'._**

**Ooh! Now's one in the morning! Time to sleep!**

**... No way.**

**Be happy. Don't worry, I'm not going to creep you guys out by saying I'm going to use the restroom again. 'Cause now I don't need to. :)**

**Okay, now I do. Bye, dudes. :D Thankies for reading.**

**6/7 July 2013**


End file.
